dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis vs Lee Everett
Francis vs Lee Everett is Peep4Life's fifty-first DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 6! Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead! They were jail bound before the apocalypse, but who walks away alive? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight "Francis. We need to find a boat and get out of here. Louis and I will look after Zoey." Bill ordered. Grumbling Francis walked off. "We'll see who's ordering who around on the island." Francis vowed. When he got to the docks, Francis noticed Lee was already standing on the last boat left. "Ah, SHIT!" Francis complained. Lee, startled, turned around. "Hey, man. We don't want no trouble. But we need this boat." Lee explained. "We have kids back home. I hope you understand." Francis thought of an elaborate plot to steal the boat from under him. "I'm a cop. And, uhh. Me and the uhh... other ''cops want to take the boat for an investigation... in the Keys..." Lee raised an eyebrow. "That's bullshit..." he explained. As Lee turned towards the boat, he heard the sound of a gun being drawn, and Francis stood with pistols in hand. "Crazy motherFUCKER!" Lee fired back at Francis and ducked behind cover. '''Here we go! ' The two briefly exchanged pistol fire, Francis with dual wielded pistols and Lee with a gun he found on his travels. Lee looked around for something to use, and grabbed a shard of glass off the floor. Francis closed the distance, swapping his pistols for a crowbar. He entered the boat with caution but got taken down by Lee. The two struggled as Lee tried to stab Francis but he managed to roll free and punched Lee across the face. Responding in turn, Lee grabbed Francis by the head and smashed it against the wall. Francis groaned in pain, pushing his opponent back and grabbing the nearest item for a weapon: a... can of coke. "Aww, BULLSHIT!" Francis claimed before deciding 'in for a penny, in for a pound' and hurling the can at Lee. "Man, you really are desperate aren't you?" Lee laughed, elbowing Francis in the chest. Groaning in pain again, Francis staggered to the back of the boat, picking up his trusty auto-shotgun. "Burn, you son of a bitch!" Ordered Francis. Lee dived to the deck and grabbed a pistol. After realisation of his disadvantage, Lee sulked. "Perfect!" He sarcastically noted. Francis started reloading and Lee took the time to close the gap and try to disarm Francis, sending the gun overboard. The next thing Lee knew, he was taking a stiff punch to the nose and stumbled backwards, onto a map. Francis came after him, this time wielding the crowbar from before. Lee ducked and sent the biker over the top of the boat, where Francis held on. "NOOOO!" Francis screamed in his macho bravado. "I hate water..." Francis complained, pulling himself up. Lee was waiting, and kicked Francis down low. Francis squealed as he hunched over. Lee attacked with the glass, but Francis blocked. His grip weakened however, and the knife sank into his knee. Lee withdrew the glass and Francis, now pissed off, swung viciously. After throwing Lee over a table, Francis took a Molotov and went to throw it. Then he remembered what Bill had said earlier: "Francis, there is only one boat left. Do NOT let anything bad happen to it... (Some Vietnam talk)" Lee came from nowhere and tried to kick the Molotov overboard but the fire engulfed the boat. "Shit." Francis and Lee stated in unity. They both rushed off the boat, Francis using an adrenaline shot for the speed. The two watched as the boat fell apart. Along with any island plans. "You son of a bitch!" Lee exclaimed, charging Francis. "Bring it on--" Francs trailed off with a groan. Both men tumbled around, engaging in an ugly brawl. Francis, under the adrenaline influence, used his power to push Lee into a wall, fists raining down on Lee. The two stood up, Lee with a knife now and Francis with a gun. Lee ran at him, and three gun shots were heard as Lee dropped the glass and fell on his knees, before slumping to a side, his last thoughts on Clementine. Francis, however, realised now that there was no escape, he turned around to see hordes of infected coming his way. "Ahh, SHIT!" 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:'Left 4 Dead vs The Walking Dead' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights